


Tragedy (and other things that suck about being a sensate)

by cettevieestbien



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cluster Feels, Drugged Will, Gen, Memories, Multi, Non-Con Anton/Wolfgang, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Child Abuse, Wolfgang's Mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: From this (http://sense8kink.livejournal.com/988.html?thread=1500#t1500) kinkmeme prompt:"A look at the abuse Wolfgang suffered at the hands of his father. The scenes of him squirming on the floor being called a bitch and the way his uncle reacted indicate to me that there was sexual abuse going on so I would love it if that was addressed, please make it clear its rape/sexual abuse though and not a good thing. If you want to show how it affects him as an adult that would be great too and any consensual ship is good."





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read about the non-con, skip the italics. If you do read it, the German word is "bitch" according to google translate.

They often found themselves falling into memories the other had. They’d all lived through Will’s glory days, seen Lito’s crowds of screaming fans, gone through the horrors of Magnus and Lúna dying.

 

They’d all mutually agreed to steer clear of that topic, talk instead of Sun’s dogs cutest moments, Capheus’ best customers, Nomi’s most impressive hacks, every one of Kala’s leaps in her field.

 

They all also knew that parents were a touchy subject. Riley’s, Kala’s, Lito’s, and Capheus’ were cool, Will’s was okay, and Sun’s, Wolfgang’s, and Nomi’s were big fat no’s. They had no idea the extent of it, though.

 

* * *

 

_ The door slammed, and they hid under the bed. It wouldn’t work -- he’d find them quickly, drunk or not -- but it made them feel a little safer. _

 

_ “ _ Miststück _!” Father shouted. They curled tighter, barely daring to breathe. “ _ Miststück _!” _

 

_ They blinked, and Father was there. His smile was disgusting, it was wide and smug and reeked of alcohol. He had their arm, and in seconds, he was pulling them out from under the bed. He pulled so hard their arm felt like it had come completely out of it’s socket, and then he held them high enough that their feet couldn’t touch the floor. Their arm burned white hot with pain, but they knew it was nothing compared to what was about to happen. _

 

_ They blinked, and Father was was tying their wrists together. They blinked again, and Father was over them, on top of them, both bodies naked as the day were born. _

 

_ They blinked, and Father was laughing, stumbling out of the room. The feeling of him moving inside of them was uncomfortably still there, even though he was gone. Their face was numb from the punch, and their arms and legs were still tied together. _

 

_ Father had just done it again. He’d done what he’d done to Mother enough times that she didn’t wake up again. And he would do it again, and again, and again. They blinked, and they were a small child anymore, they were eight. They blinked, and they were ten. They blinked, and they were twelve. _

 

_ When they were thirteen, they blinked and went from that awful bed to watching his corpse burn. They weren’t thinking about the fact that he was dead, though -- they were thinking about his smile. _

 

_ Not once had his smile faltered. _

 

* * *

 

Even though she was on her honeymoon, Kala screamed and ran to the bathroom, sobbing uncontrollably. Rajan sat in bed, confused.

 

Sun, back in solitary confinement, beat the wall so hard, her knuckles bled for hours. The officers gave her a warning, which was ignored, and she was stuck in there for even longer. She didn’t care, though.

 

Lito threw up. Hernando and Dani freaked out, thought he was deathly ill, but that wasn’t the case.

 

Capheus sat in his front seat, and stared at the horizon, wondering how he was supposed to deal with what he’d seen, how Van Damme would react.

 

Nomi shook like she was cold. She told Amanita that it was just a thing, about the German guy, and she was fine, but he wasn’t. She nodded, got her a hot chocolate, and let Nomi shudder.

 

Will was barely awake, but he was pissed. He kicked the furniture, and punched the wall until he was so exhausted he passed out again.

 

Riley watched him from her corner, reliving every awful memory. She didn’t cry, or hit, or anything -- she just sat, sang, and stared.

 

And Wolfgang? He got blackout drunk.

 

* * *

 

When Wolfgang woke up the next night, somewhere between drunk and hungover, it was to the sight of his seven other selves (Will with a blindfold, which he wasn’t sure was necessary but he just accepted it) sitting in his room.

 

“What,” he mumbled, stuffing his head back into his pillow. Not even seeing Kala again was worth this treatment, he thought.

 

It’s Nomi who spoke -- of course it is, he thought dryly, Lito goes to her when he’s scared just once and now she’s mamabear -- and her tone made it clear he had to listen. “Wolfgang. I know we’ve all unconsciously given our memories to others, and I know you know that. Do you -- “

 

“Yes, I realize you all saw Father use his little bitch,” he snapped. Capheus flinched, and Sun glared at the floor directly below his head. “I didn’t mean to show any of you that. Sorry. Now leave.”

 

Riley bit the inside of her cheek, looking between them all. She understood the most. She was the one who gave the others flashes of pregnancy, shards of frozen memories. Even though he wanted nothing more than to get out of bed and keep drinking, or sleep and never wake up, he looked her in the eyes.

 

They didn’t have to say anything. With a sigh, she gave him a sad, knowing look, and left, taking Will -- who’d had his jaw set the entire time and probably had his sad eyes on behind the blindfold -- with her.

 

Lito watched disinterestedly, then turned back to him. With his arms crossed, he was the imperfect clone of Kala. Nomi, Capheus, and Sun just watched him.

 

Feeling vulnerable, he turned to Nomi and demanded, “did you tell Amanita?”

 

“No,” she shook her head. Tears welled in her eyes, as they did in all of their eyes, but he ignored them.

 

“Well isn’t that a shock. I thought you told her everything?” It’s cruel, but he was cruel. He had to have the upper hand.

 

“Wolfgang. Shut up. She would never give up your personal problems.”

 

His lip curled. “Personal problem? My own father...touching me and hitting me was a personal problem?” He scoffed, and turned back to his bedding. “Just leave me alone.”

 

With his mind unwilling to continue the visit, they were gone. Wolfgang sighed, relieved they weren’t there anymore. He hated Felix seeing any part of that, but his other selves were a different story. They knew everything, they didn’t just silently and subtly suspect.

 

He abhorred the idea that anyone knew that much about it. The only one who did was his uncle, he now haunted his dreams.

 

He scowled, made sure he wouldn’t suffocate (but it wouldn’t be an impossibility) and fell back asleep. The only problem was that sleep brought several things: scalding water and cackles, flashing lights and shouted slurs in Spanish and Korean, and that goddamn mountain, all punctuated by his uncle apologizing emptily.

**Author's Note:**

> How's my Wolfgang?
> 
> Also, for the Whispers thing, I'm not sure if him needing the blindfold was necessary in that scene, as Wolfie says, so just go along with it, k?


End file.
